finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Attack (ability)
.]] '''Delta Attack' (デルタアタック, Deruta Atakku) is a powerful recurring attack which requires the presence of all three users. It is commonly cast by the Magus Sisters and Movers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Magus Sisters are able to use '''Delta Attack', where in Sandy casts Reflect on Cindy; Cindy attacks a character, and Mindy then casts an offensive spell on Cindy, which will bounce off and hit the player party. Incidentally, their version of the Delta Attack is not really a programmed attack skill at all, but rather a strategy. However, this can be avoided by Silenceing Sandy. ''Final Fantasy V Phobos, Nereid, and Triton, three of Exdeath's lackeys, will use Delta Attack when one of them is defeated and then successfully revives the defeated enemy before the player has a chance of killing one of the others. It inflicts low to mediocre non-elemental damage to one character, but has a possibility of Petrifying that character. Omega also uses Delta Attack, which does more damage, but can be reflected. The Mover enemy located in the final dungeon can also use Delta Attack. If the player Catches it, Delta Attack will be used upon the enemy's release. Finally, Neo Exdeath uses Delta Attack during the game's final battle, and not only can it be reflected but upon doing so it will instantly destroy one of Neo Exdeath's four sections, regardless of where it hits; this can only be done once per battle, however. Enuo, Omega Mk.II, and Neo Shinryu all can use this attack in the Advance remake. Final Fantasy VI The Dream Stooges, Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius, are able to use Delta Attack (previously known as '''Delta Hit'). It has a possibility of Petrifying the character it hits. Omega Weapon and Inferno can also use the attack. ''Final Fantasy VII Called '''Triangle Attack', used by the Movers, it deals moderate non-elemental damage to one party member. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemies called Movers use Delta Attack. It causes critical damage to Zack. Final Fantasy IX The enemy Movers in Terra will cast Delta Attack when three are alive at the same time. Final Fantasy X Delta Attack is the Overdrive of the Magus Sisters, and is arguably the strongest Aeon Overdrive in the game, as well as having the longest animation sequence. It is a non-elemental attack which breaks the Max Damage Limit by default, however the attack is hindered by the defense of the enemy so inflicting Armor Break beforehand is important. In the ''International version, it deals 8 attacks rather than just 1. When the Magus Sisters and the Dark Magus Sisters are fought, they can use their Delta Attack overdrive on the player. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Delta Attack is the Overdrive that the Magus Sisters use, when you meet them in the Farplane. Final Fantasy XIII '''Delta Attack' is the name of a Paradigm Shift. One party member takes on the role of Sentinel, another on the role of Commando, and the third is a Ravager. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Delta Attack' is one of Exdeath's HP attacks. It creates a field of energy in front of Exdeath, blocking attacks as he thrusts his sword through the field to send a burst of energy straight forward. Delta Attack is the summon ability of the Magus Sisters summon. It automatically decreases an opponent's Bravery to half, and makes their base Bravery half its normal amount for a period of time. Other appearances ''Chrono Trigger'' Delta Attack is used by the boss named Guardian along with his two Bits. The Mystic generals Ozzie, Slash, and Flea also use this in their optional battle. ''Chrono Cross'' Delta Attack is used only by Serge, Leena, and Razzly. ''Grandia II'' Although produced not by SE, but by Game Arts, the attack also appears in Grandia II, where it will be carried out by enemies called Eye Bats in a boss battle, but only if all three of them are alive. Gallery File:Delta ForceFFV.png|Delta Force in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVI Tri.png|Delta Attack in Final Fantasy VI. File:Triangle Attack.png|Triangle Attack in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFIX Delta Attack.png|Delta Attack in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX Delta Attack.PNG|Delta Attack in Final Fantasy X. File:Delta_Attack_FFXIII.png|Delta Attack in Final Fantasy XIII. File:Dissidia Exdeath Delta Attack.jpg|Delta Attack in Dissidia. Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Summon Magic